


Destiny

by SherryTea



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryTea/pseuds/SherryTea
Summary: Loki发现Thor是他的灵魂伴侣，然而Thor的灵魂印记却出乎Loki的意料。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给柚子的生贺！校园AU+灵魂伴侣设定

完了完了完了。

Thor Odinson胡乱吃了片室友Steve买的面包就往理工楼冲。

距离高数课还有六分半，距离教室还有1860米加上三层楼梯，以Thor的速度全力跑过去就可以免遭那个老头子的臭骂。要不是因为高数教授Hoffman先生记性好得出奇而没法让Tony帮忙逃过点名，Thor也不必在起晚了十分钟的早晨如此匆忙。

而事实证明，Thor这样质量大的物体在速度大的时候所产生的动量足以把一个瘦弱的成年人撞倒。比如面前这个黑发的高挑青年，和他手上刚打印好的厚厚一叠资料。

青年在着地时发出一声痛呼。

Thor慌忙把他扶起来，而青年顾不上拍掉裤子上的尘土就气急败坏地对Thor骂道：“你长没长眼睛？”说完瞪着Thor揉揉磕疼了的手肘。

这个青年有着瘦削而英俊的面庞，不似Thor那样阳刚反而让人觉得很漂亮。他的黑发整齐地梳到脑后，让他看起来有些严肃却不老气横秋，而是适合在阴雨绵绵的伦敦撑一把伞踱步的那种清冷傲慢。这个无礼的金毛大块头盯着他看了一会儿，出人意料地说：“你长得好眼熟。”

You look familiar.

尤其是那双灰绿色的眼睛，好像曾在记忆中一闪而过。他一抬眼，清晨金子一样的阳光都在他眼中流淌。

Thor张口还想说些什么，却猛然听见钟楼传来悠悠钟声——迟到了！他捡起那叠写满诗句的资料塞到青年手里拔腿就跑——还好资料被工整地钉着。

迟到了一分半的Thor如他所料被Mr. Hoffman狠狠批评了整整两分钟。他嘴上说着好的是的我错了，心里却想着那个青年漂亮的绿眼睛。

 

Loki今天非常倒霉。

他帮古典文学教授去办公室拿资料时非常无辜又突然地，被一个傻大个撞倒了。没有受伤，但还挺疼的。而他全程连一句有没有事都不曾问过，只有一句“你长得好眼熟”！无礼，莽撞，愚蠢！他本应该像这样痛骂这个人，或者至少是讥讽那句话有多么老套可笑。这才是银舌头Loki会做的事。

但是直到金发青年消失在拐角处，他都仍愣在原地，手臂内侧隐隐发烫。

You look familiar.

三个单词，十五个字母。

非常老套而拙劣的搭讪，会在聚会上被拿出来当作笑料群嘲的那种。

但那是刻在Loki体肤之上的句子。——那是他的灵魂伴侣会对他说的第一句话，尽管他从未让任何人知晓。

自从十三岁生日那天这句话出现，Loki就想过这一瞬会发生在怎样的情景下，很多次。在酒吧在河边或在花店，来自成熟的绅士或者温婉的姑娘，美好得像黑白老电影里演的那样。但他从未想过会是在学校里，来自这么一个无礼的家伙，还如此狼狈。

Loki当然意识到了，在印记出现的六年之后，他终于遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣。而他也当然意识到，那个长得还不错却非常愚蠢无礼的金发男人，就是他的命中注定。

走错教室很尴尬，走后门就不会。Thor Odinson习惯走后门，因为他也根本不想跟那些好学生抢前排的位置。尤其是选修课，其中以美国历史为最。

虽然Thor没怎么听过这门课，但他的美国历史教授绝不会突然变性成一个中年女人，更别说幻灯片上写着大大的古典文学几个字。

在这种情况下，通常的做法是趁着还没上课悄无声息地从后门溜出去，再同样悄无声息地溜进美国历史教室美美地睡一觉。

Thor也是这么打算的。但他偏偏就在转头的那一刻瞥见了倒数第三排一个瘦削的身影。而此时已经上课了。

他用手指理了理头发，装作若无其事地走到黑发青年身边的空位坐下：“一个人？”他故意压低了声音。

Loki眼睛抬都不抬：“这不是酒吧。”  
他在笔记本上“唰唰”地写着要点，字迹清晰隽美。“你很幸运，这个教授眼睛不太好使。”

Thor也装模作样打开笔记本，并没发现这一页写满了Tony的涂鸦和两种不同字迹的“大傻逼”：“我很幸运，第二次遇到你。”

Loki置若罔闻，抿着薄唇听教授的长篇大论。

Thor又凑近了点，咧嘴笑着：“虽然听起来有点老套，但我有没有说过你长得好眼熟？”

Loki回敬他一个白眼：“闭嘴，你吵到我了。”旁边的大个儿果然安静了下来，在笔记本上“笃笃”地写字。

“嘶啦！”

一张撕得如同狗啃的纸条爬上Loki的手肘，字迹与纸条边子极为相衬：留个电话呗？

这纸条一去就没了回音，Thor沮丧地想这个青年一定是觉得他烦了。他小心翼翼地侧过头去看他被阳光柔柔勾勒的脸庞，看他白皙而骨节分明的手和修长的脖颈。青年仍是抿着嘴低头“唰唰”地写字。不一会儿，纸条却滑进他的视线，上面是漂亮工整的意大利斜体：你没有课要上的吗？

Thor把那纸条捧在眼前横看竖看，看了好几遍，仿佛要把巴掌大的纸片看出一个洞来，越看越喜欢。他又突然想起要回答，忙提笔写了送到Loki手边。

我临时没有了。;)

Loki冷哼一声：“蠢货。”却还是忍不住微微扯起嘴角。

在教授停下来喝水的空隙，Loki倾身对Thor低声道：“我劝你最好还是回你自己的教室去。”

Thor一副潇洒万分的样子：“没有事，跟你说了我临时没课了。”

Loki目不斜视地挑眉：“我来的时候听见隔壁在点名。美国历史，是你的课吧？”

Thor没有说话。

上课中途跑出去和上课中途进教室都很尴尬，而Thor在一分钟内都体验了一遍。

他走的匆忙，没看到Loki笑得一脸得意。


	2. Chapter 2

开学三周后，按照惯例是校内各个社团的招新活动，社长们在篮球场分发宣传册拉拢新社员，新生们则花一整个下午去感兴趣的社团招新位听社长高谈阔论画大饼。

Thor早在大一就被橄榄球队招揽进去，大二成为主力，虽然大三并没有如大多数人所料成为队长，但他本人似乎不太在意。作为一个非新生非社长的闲人，他不必蹲守橄榄球场分发宣传册也没兴趣听社长们瞎吹。所以他在空场地打了会儿篮球就挤进人流百无聊赖地瞎逛。不知道他在哪个社团里，Thor心想，不过应该不会是运动社团。

他在嘈杂的人群中缓慢而艰难地前行，暗自感叹招新会的热闹。但当Thor行到篮球场西南角落时，这种气氛仿佛被斩断了一般，骤然变得冷落。他驻步，转头看路边的海报：莎士比亚文学社。嚯，一个让人一听就想退避三舍的名字。但是——他脑中突然浮现一幅画面，那个冷傲英俊的黑发青年穿着剪裁得体的三件套，一手拿着长柄伞，捧一本写满盎格鲁撒克逊①英语的书用优雅的英音念”Life’s but a walking shadow”②。他兀自笑了起来——是的，他一定很适合。

“你在笑什么？”一个带着嘲弄的声音闯入他的幻想。

Thor探头朝海报后面看去，黑发青年正抱着手臂站在满地宣传册里。他惊讶地睁大眼睛，笑着说：“在想这样的社团一定很适合你，”他眨眨眼睛，“没想到真的是你。”

Loki发出一个单音节作为回答，随后把黑色卫衣的袖子挽至手肘，搬起一摞宣传册。Thor看他似乎有些费力，自告奋勇道：“我来帮你吧！”Loki虽然高挑，却十分瘦削纤细，哪比得上健壮的Thor。

Loki听他这么说，把手里的宣传册都放到Thor手里，又弯腰多拿了几叠放上去，“行啊，搬到对面楼的社团活动教室去，谢了。”他又抱起手臂，一副事不关己的样子。“我给你带路。”

Thor本来以为起码是他们两个一起搬，但想想好像也没什么不对的，乖乖跟着Loki走了。

“话说回来，为什么要把这些搬到教室去，不发吗？”路上Thor问道。

“Fandral那个傻子印多了。”

“那…你也走了你们招新位就没人了，没关系吗？”

Loki冷笑一声：“你觉得会有人来吗？不过我也巴不得没有人来，好让我清静清静。”

Thor想起那个门庭冷落的一角，不再说话。他倏然注意到Loki暴露在空气中的手臂，苍白纤细，颜色几乎和他右小臂上缠了几圈的绷带差不多。“你受伤了吗？”他问。

“什么？”

他朝Loki的手臂抬抬下巴，“你手上的绷带。”

Loki摸了摸洁白的绷带，想起他遮藏在底下的印记和那天阳光下Thor闪着光的金发蓝眼，“不是，是灵魂印记。”

“能给我看看吗？”Thor笑眯眯地凑近。

“不能。”Loki放下袖子，打开教室的门，指使Thor把册子放在角落的柜子里。

“我的也在手臂内侧。”Thor突然这样说，大大方方地挽起袖口伸给Loki看。

既然我手上是那句话，那他的印记也应该是我对他说的第一句话才对。Loki这样想着，低头去看Thor健壮手臂上漂亮的花体字。

You smell good.

Loki心里一冷。

没错，三个单词，十二个字母，不是气急败坏的Haven’t you got eyes。如果真的是你长没长眼睛的话，那他也挺可怜的，Loki心想。那是怎么一回事呢？究竟是他的灵魂伴侣另有其人，还是自己的灵魂伴侣有另外的灵魂伴侣？真可惜，他长得还挺好看的。虽然Loki很不想承认，但他的确感到巨大的失落，就好像小时候得知他渴望已久的玩具竟是买给姐姐的一样。

他意识到自己已经愣了有一会儿了，装作云淡风轻地用嫌弃的语气说：“很衬你。”他声音不大，但还是祈祷着Thor没听出来他的微微颤抖。

Thor笑笑，把袖子放下转身朝门口走。Loki突然问道：“那，你遇到这个人了吗？”他回头，Loki靠在桌子上低着头，夕阳斜斜地从窗子里照进来，在他脸上投下阴影，使他的表情晦暗不明。“你的灵魂伴侣。”

“好像有，好像没有。”他顿了顿，“我不记得了。”

“什么叫你不记得了？”Loki皱着眉抬头，发现Thor以一种十分认真的表情盯着自己，似乎是在寻找着什么。“我模模糊糊地记得曾经听到过这句话，但我不确定。”他走回到Loki面前，目光始终停留在他的眼睛上。Loki别过头躲开他直白的视线，冷哼一声：“你为什么要跟我聊这么隐私的话题，我们很熟吗？”

Thor摇摇头，重又笑了，“但我们可以变得很熟。”柔和的金色阳光照进他浅色的瞳孔，使之像一汪湖水般闪着光。

Loki挑眉，并不作声。

Thor舔了舔嘴唇，向他靠近了些。“我很喜欢你。”他轻声说。

“你都不知道我的名字。”

“这不妨碍我喜欢你。”

“我不是你的Soulmate。”他皱眉，试图掩饰自己的失落。

“我不信那个，”Thor抓住Loki的手，急切地说，“我喜欢你，你是不是我的灵魂伴侣都没关系。”

“那如果将来你遇到了你的命中注定，你会怎么做？”

“世界上有很多人终此一生都无法遇到对他说出灵魂印记的人，但这不代表他们无法找到自己的命中注定。”Thor直直地看进Loki的眼里，紧抓着他的手。他没谈过几次恋爱，但他知道自己喜欢眼前这个青年，尽管他对这个人一无所知。Thor也不知道自己为什么会对这个只见了三面的男人产生好感，但一见到他，内心深处就会有被触动的感觉，不由自主地想靠近。或许，这就是老套的一见钟情。

Loki试图挣开Thor紧握的手，但敌不过橄榄球运动员的力气。他抬眼望进Thor的眼里，那片闪着光的海是那样澄澈，淌着诚挚和不可名状的狂热。

他是如此好看。

“Loki Laufeyson，”他终于开口，“我的名字。”

Thor笑起来，露出他整齐的牙齿，“我叫Thor Odinson。现在能留个号码了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Anglo-Saxon，也就是古英语。  
> ②Life's but a walking shadow. 出自《麦克白》第五幕第五场。


End file.
